We have continued our study of the expression of the gal operon of E. coli either from the p1 and p2 promoters of the gal operon or from the pL or pR promoters of a neighboring lambda prophage. The expression of the operon from its own promoter is occluded when gal is transcribed from the pL promoter. We are also continuing our study on the nature of transcription termination in E. coli, and of the mechanism of action of the bacteriophage lambda antitermination-function, the product of the N-gene. We are studying the effect of various host mutations that influence the termination-antitermination even. We have found that translational components are involved in transcription antitermination reaction.